


Valentine’s Day

by m00nlighttt



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlighttt/pseuds/m00nlighttt
Summary: halvor won yet another competition. kamil is pissed at himself, why was it so difficult for him to get good jumps lately?
Relationships: Kamil Stoch/Halvor Egner Granerud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s March now, but I actually started writing it on Valentine’s Day and somehow finally managed to finish it. I don’t love it but I also don’t hate it????  
> Also can someone tell me h o w are there no Halvor/Kamil fan fictions yet?????  
> Please note: English isn’t my first language, let me know what you think!

Kamil was pissed. He was sick and tired of everything happening right now. He forced himself to talk to some press, but deep inside he just felt drained out of all good emotions. He had admitted in one of his interviews that he felt down. What else was he supposed to do? Pretend like it was all fine, while his jumps were just terrible? He couldn’t keep lying and telling everyone things would get better if he couldn’t be sure about that. He just needed rest. He needed someone to comfort him but he wouldn’t admit that. He saw the pitiful smiles from Dawid and he knew he could technically come to him and maybe spend the afternoon with him, but he didn’t want to interrupt his lovely time with his wife, it was Valentine’s Day after all... Ah yes, fucking Valentine’s. There weren’t many things he hated but Valentine’s were definitely one of these things. People could love each other every single day, why would they feel the need to make a special holiday for that? It just made no sense.  
He sighed deeply, walking through a corridor in the hotel. From the corner of his eye, he saw Halvor. Ah yes, the perfect, young, always in a great shape Halvor. Everyone loved him, and at this rate, he was sure they would soon put up a statue for him or something.  
„Hey, you okay?” Of course he had to be interrupted in his thoughts by him. Of course mister perfect had to notice something was wrong... Yet some people had the audacity to assume that the Norwegian wasn’t so emotional or at least acted like this.  
“Yeah... I mean I guess I’ll be fine.” Kamil shrugged. He wasn’t really prepared to talk to anyone this evening, especially not Granerud, who was now looking at him with concern.  
“You sure? Maybe you wanna come in for a second? Because trust me, you don’t look fine” Halvor shook his head at the older man, clearly not believing him. Kamil looked at the Norwegian furrowing his eyebrows and sighed. He truly had nothing better to do, so why not just try spending some time with his opponent?  
“Sure, why not” Halvor smiled at his reply and led him to his room, which somehow was opposite Kamil’s. They walked inside and Halvor dropped on the bed, while Kamil just stood there awkwardly. His mind was still racing and he couldn’t force himself to act fully normal.  
“Come on, sit down. I don’t bite.” The younger said patting the bed next to him. Stoch nodded and sat down, he was unusually quiet and Granerud couldn’t stand seeing him like this, he wasn’t used to it.  
“So... Are you going to tell me what’s been going on with you?” He put his hand on the Poles’ knee and looked deeply into his eyes. He knew something was wrong and just wanted to be there to help.  
“I just... I feel like I’m getting old, you know? Nothing is going well, my jumps suck no matter how hard I train, even my coach is disappointed and doesn’t know what to do anymore... I don’t know what’s gonna happen next, maybe my time has come? Maybe I should just go on retirement? That feels like the only right option” Kamil took a deep breath and shook his head. “And then there’s you. I feel like you just appeared so suddenly out of nowhere and you’re winning every single thing. You’re literally perfect in every way possible, your style is perfect, your landings are perfect, you’re just fucking perfect. And I wanna be happy for you, because you’re so young and I know these are some of your first wins but I just can’t do this. Everyone expects so much from me, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to do the things you do anymore” Stoch sniffed, he didn’t even acknowledge the tears coming out of his eyes, until there was a warm hand on his cheek. Halvor was caught off guard, this wasn’t what he expected from his opponent, who now looked so fragile in front of him. He hadn’t known that side of him before.  
“Hey, don’t say it like that... maybe it’s just a few worse weeks, it will get better, don’t give up just yet...” Halvor stroked his thumb over Kamil’s cheek and got closer. He suddenly felt so lost in his eyes and wanted to stare into them for eternity.  
“It’s been going on for a bit longer than a few weeks...” Kamil said quietly, looking back and forth at Halvor’s eyes and lips, when he suddenly decided to make a move. He closed his eyes and moved his head closer, putting a soft kiss on the younger’s lips. He wanted to tear away from him, as soon as he realised it was probably a bad idea, but he didn’t have the chance. The Norwegian deepened the kiss and brought him even closer. Kamil placed his hands on the blonde’s waist and started playing with the hem of his shirt, in the same time he felt his opponent’s fingers in his hair. They pulled away from each other for a second, grasping for air.  
Halvor gave Kamil a smile and took off his shirt, and Kamil’s cheeks became even warmer and redder, if that was possible. He was looking at the Norwegian when he let out a small laugh.  
“You like what you see?” He arched his eyebrow and held the hem of Kamil’s shirt, asking for a permission to take it off.  
“I do” Kamil looked down, and allowed Halvor to take off his shirt. He felt like a teenager in love, who just kissed his crush for the first time. It was an unfamiliar feeling, yet felt so nice.  
“Good, because I like what I see too.” The Norwegian once again got closer to him and sucked on his neck. He started leaving kisses all over his jawline and neck, slowly moving down. He felt the heat of Kamil’s body under his lips, every shiver under his touch, the way Kamil’s hands were travelling on his back, surely leaving some scratches. Halvor felt so in love and loved, a feeling he hadn’t felt for so long. Deep in his soul, he was hoping he could feel like this forever. But tonight wasn’t about him. It was about his lover that was begging for more under his body. The one, who was supposed to be his opponent, yet at this moment Halvor would give him anything he’d ask for.  
He reached for the older’s pants and undid his zipper, which earned a soft whimper. He pulled down Kamil’s pants and threw them on the floor, then got closer to his face again.  
“Just relax, alright? That’s all you need.” Halvor gently wrapped his hand around Kamil’s neck and squeezed lightly, then he leaned in and kissed him passionately. Kamil couldn’t help himself and moaned deeply, buckling up his hips. He needed more of Halvor.  
“G-god.. Halvor, you’ll be the death of me” He managed to say in between kisses. The younger pulled away and smiled, sliding his thumb over Kamil’s lips. Kamil opened his mouth and sucked on his thumb without breaking the eye contact.  
“Good boy” Halvor took away his hand and gave him one last kiss, before he pulled away and slid off his boxers. He took his member in his hand and gave it a slow stroke, earning a groan from Kamil. Satisfied with the reaction, he started moving his hand up and down.  
“H-Halvor... P-please” Kamil still wanted more, and to Halvor this was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. He placed himself between Kamil’s legs and took the tip of his dick into his mouth.  
“O-oh my God! Y-yes!” Kamil almost screamed and buckled up his hips, which caused Halvor to gag a bit.  
“Patience, sweetheart” The Norwegian put one of his hands on Kamil’s hip to keep him in place, while he took all of his length into his mouth. He started slowly bobbing his head, looking at him through his eyeleshases. Kamil somehow collected himself enough to acknowledge what was happening. Probably the most beautiful human he’s ever laid his eyes on was there with him, closer than he could ever imagine, doing things he never thought he would be doing and Kamil was enjoying that. A lot, which could probably be heard, but at that moment he didn’t care about that. He only cared about the pleasure that was covering his whole body and the man, who was the cause of it. He reached down with one of his arms, the other still tightly clutching the bed sheets, and rested his hand in Halvor’s hair, pulling on it gently. In response, the younger man moaned around his dick and started moving his head faster.  
“F-fuck Halvor... I-I’m close” Kamil knew he was getting closer, as his moans became louder and he started feeling warmth in his abdomen.  
“Go ahead sweetheart, come for me” Halvor pulled away to say a few words in a raspy voice and went right back to his work. He slowly licked along his length, before putting Kamil’s dick back between his lips. He didn’t have to wait long, as he soon felt the older coming in his mouth. He swallowed everything and looked up, admiring the view of the panting brunette. His chest was moving fast, as he was looking at the ceiling with sparks in his eyes. The Norwegian smiled and laid down next to Kamil, then placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“See, I told you, you needed to relax” He wrapped an arm around Kamil and hugged him to his chest. The Pole just shook his head and left a kiss on Halvor’s nose.  
“Well, you definitely have an interesting way of relaxing”  
Halvor couldn’t stop himself from smiling for the rest of the night, as they fell asleep clinging onto each other as if there was no tomorrow. They felt safe in each other’s presence, and definitely more relaxed.


End file.
